lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Chilean Transmissions
A lo largo del tiempo, los canales chilenos han emitido muchos Bumpers, pero en ese momento, demasiados parachoques, algunos obviamente desaparecerán. Se están perdiendo muchos gráficos, por ejemplo: It is recommended to search these videos in Spanish. *End of transmission from Canal 13 Chile (March-October 2002). *Start of transmission from Canal 13 Chile (March-October 2002). *End of of transmission from Canal 13 Chile (1995-1997) (Aired on principal signals). *End of transmission of Canal 13 Chile (1997-1998) (Aired on principal signals) (Same of 1995-1997, but had Iván Moya locution). *End of transmission of Canal 13 Chile (1972-1979?)' (FOUND).' *Start of transmission of Canal 13 Chile (1972-1979?). *End of transmission from Canal 13 Chile (50 years edition, 2009) *Start of transmission from Canal 13 Chile (50 years edition, 2009) (FOUND). *End of transmission of Canal 13 Chile (1979?-1982). *Start of transmission of Canal 13 Chile (2000-2001). *Start of transmission of Canal 13 Chile (2005-2006). *Start of transmission of Canal 13 Chile (Summer 2002). *End of transmission of Chilevisión (2004-2005) (Same of 2002-2004, but had the slogan Atrévase) *Interruption of show Siempre Lunes of TVN (Due to electric rationing) (1989). *End of tranmission of Canal 13 Chile (Easter edition) (2003-2005) (FOUND). *End of transmission of TVN (January 4th 2004, countains change of logo). *Image of Mux 1 from TVN (Appeard when transsmision is closed) (1980s-2005?) *Start of transmission from Mega (1998-2001) (Same at the end, but the animation in backwards). *Start of transmission from Mega (2001-2003) (Same at the end, but the animation in backwards). *A strange end of transsmision from TVN (appeard temporally on 1989) (FOUND). *A strange start of transmission from TVN (appeard temporally on 1989). *Off airs of End of transmission from Mega (2003-2006) (It's only 2 in internet). *End of transmission of Chilevisión (1997) (FOUND). *End of transmision of TVN (1984-1986) (FOUND). *A lot of end and start of transmission from TVN (1969-1983). *End of transmission of Canal 13 Chile (1959-1961) (Existence Unconfirmed). *End of transmission of Canal 13 Chile (1961-1968) (Existence Unconfirmed). *End of transmission of Canal 13 Chile (1968-1972). *Start of transmission of TVN (March-November 1990) (FOUND). *Start of transmission of TVN (1990-1992). *Emission of Teletrece (1970-1979) (PARTIALLY FOUND). *A lot of End and Start of transmission from different chileans channel (Christmas edition). *Off airs of End of transmission from TVN (2001-2004) (It's only 3 in internet). *Start of transmission of La Red - Red Televisión (2003-2005). *Start of transmission of La Red - Red Televisión (1999-2003). *A lot of images of End of transmission from TVN (2004-2006?). *Image of Energy saving campaign from TVN (Appeard on End of transmission) (2001-2004, 2004-2006) *End of transmission from Chilevision (Canal 9) (1970-1972) (MUSIC FOUND). *Inicio de la transmisión desde Chilevisión (Canal 9) (1970-1972) (MÚSICA ENCONTRADA''' ).' * *Fin de la transmisión desde Chilevisión (1993-1995) (ENCONTRADO').' *Start of transmission from Chilevision (1993-1995). *Start of transmission from Chilevision (RTU) (1992) '(FOUND).' *End of transmission from Chilevision (RTU) (1992). *Emission of ''Martini al instante and El repórter Esso from Canal 13 Chile (1964-1968, 1968-1970). *A lot of bumpers from Canal 13 Chile (2005-2006). *Change of logo from Canal 13 (UCTV to Canal 13) (1999). *Emission of Canal 13 for 24 hours (1999). *A lot of end of transmission from La Red (1993-1999) *End of transmission from Chilevisión (1998-2000). *End of transmission from Chilevisión (1995-1996). *Off air from Chilevisión (2005-2006). *End of transmission from Mega (August-December 2008) (Complete version and better quality). *Shutdown of Canal 2 Rock & Pop (1999) (FOUND). *Off air from Canal 13 (Summer 2002) (Its founded before, but has been eliminated from youtube). *Off air from Canal 13 (1999-2000). *Off air from Canal 13 (2000-2001). *Off air from TVN (1993-2001) (Existence unconfirmed). Updates: *The only thing that is known so far about the end of transmission from Canal 13 of March to October 2002 it has a blue and skyblue background with images and music from channel of 1999-2002 Category:Lost TV